mrufandomcom-20200215-history
Aiaen-Miranen War
The 'Aiaen-Miranen War '(Ren 79 - Ren 83) was a major conflict between the Miranen people and the Aiae of Black Forest. While relatively short, the conflict led to an end of trade relations between the two countries and caused a reform of the Miranen immigration policy. Background Before the Aiaen-Miranen war, relationships between Aia and Miran had been difficult, though there were open trade agreements. Both countries had made a concentrated effort to visit the other country and facilitate agreeable negotiations with regards to trade and cross-immigration between their nations. In Ren 75, the Aiaen empress Ekani had conducted a routine tour of Miran's Northern Continent. During her time in Miran, she was granted an escort by Ransir Sjiin, Ari de Miran, which consisted primarily of palace guards and gopari. During her travels, Ekani became particularly close with one member of her personal guard, named Lucren Mijase. When her tour was due to end, she asked him to return to Aia with her and he readily agreed. They were married in Ren 76. When Lucren Mijase chose to leave Miran, he had not petitioned the permission of the Miranen king, most likely due to the fact that Ransir Sjiin made himself unavailable to such inquiries and was notoriously violent towards such requests. Ransir Sjiin declared that Mijase's departure was equal to treason and that no member of the gopari, however minor, could leave Miran without formal permission. When Lucren Mijase refused to leave his wife and return to Miran, Sjiin Ari de Miran declared war on the Aiaen people. The War While war is a bold declaration, neither Miran nor Aia were well equipped with proper armies or soldiers. Fighting was mostly carried out in the form of guerrilla attacks from both sides, with the Aiae targeting members of Miranen royalty and vocal opposition to the freedom to leave the country and the Miranen sending small strike forces in an attempt to capture Lucren Mijase, and possibly his wife, and transport the offenders to Miran for trial and sentencing. Miranen efforts were largely limited to small teams of gopari dispatched to Aia, concentrating around the royal residence in Black Forest. Individual insurgents occasionally managed to breach the walls. In Ren 78, they successfully assassinated Lucren Mijase, but were unable to kill Ekani. The Aiaen empress launched a new offensive in retaliation, with the goal of eliminating the Miranen royal family as retribution. The Aiaen soldiers that were dispatched managed to cause a fair amount of chaos in the Miranen capital city of Mi-Fe Cie, successfully killing two members of the Council of Leaders and setting fire to nearly a quarter of the city. They caused enough chaos that the Council of Leaders, guided by the advice of the Illenari, began to follow palace directive action to move the royal family to safety. Before the action could be completed, the Miranen queen Atan Sjiin, Ura de Miran, murdered her husband and committed suicide during an Aiaen attack. In the ensuing chaos, the only surviving ari, Aranai Sjiin, Ari de Miran, went missing and one of the seven daughters was killed. The other children were hidden in safe-houses across the Northern Continent. When it became clear that the remainders of the royal family were out of reach, Ekani finally called for a ceasefire.